Roleplay Board
A vast vortex of swirling energy opened up on the ground beneath the halfling girl, and she pulled Nova in as she fell into it. They were lost, lost in the infinite thrum of magic for a second, and then they were falling once more in Earthen air, their positions switched. "A bear there was, a bear, a bear..." She sang under her breath, and her eyes went blank in concentration for a moment only. There was time for negation later. "... all black and brown and covered with hair." Sin need only duck down to avoid the beam as it materialized, close enough as she was. Her turn, then? Sintel raised her longknife up again, and electric blue flames enveloped the Valyrian blade as it plunged downward into the woman's shoulder. ~Sintel Nova was enraged, flames actually flickered around her golden slit eyes, she let out a wild fierce battle cry, revealing her ferocious canine teeth. She caught the the longknife before it inflicted a wound to her shoulder, her face right next to Sintel's, Nova's mouth in a smile, showing her canine teeth, her terrifying golden slit eyes fixed on Sintel. She un-sheathed the katana nimbly and thrust it into her opponent's stomach, lightning enveloping the katana. ~Nova Avalon Displeasure flickered across the halfling's face as she swung her longknife back, her arm moving on instinct to parry Nova's katana with the flat of her blade. She pressed back against the other's strength, managing albeit her awkward positioning, but difficult nevertheless. They were still falling through open air: the ground was visible now. Time moves too fast. ''Her inner voice muttered. Sintel jerked to the side, letting the katana whip past her, the blade slicing her robes and nicking her honeyed skin. ''Now... ''She jumped off the other woman, and the air cushioned her short fall as she landed back on the ground. "Oh come, they said, come to the fair..." Sintel continued to chant softly, waving her longknife through the air, the fire trailing in its wake. "The fair, said he, but I'm a bear..." Cold, bitter currents of wind began to rush onto Nova as she continued to fall, the tempest violently whipping her this way and that, all the while driving her down into the ground. ~Sintel "What the fuck is up with the fucking singing!?" Nova yelled, she suddenly unfurled her giant pure-white feathery wings, spreading them with such force it would of swept away a cottage, her feet gently touched the ground, landing without impact. Nova flicked her wrist, a towering wall of Dragon Fire approached Sintel, the wall forming into a circle, trapping Sin within it, the tall circle of Dragon Fire closing in, the unbearable heat, the scorching flickering scarlet golden flames, waiting to cause immense agony to Nova's opponent. ~Nova Avalon "And down the road, from here to there, from here to there..." Her voice was unfaltering as the winds buffeted her, taking small skips backward to accompany its brutal force. "Three goats, a boy, and a dancing bear-" When the fire rose, it roared, but its whispers she knew were a familiar language. Sintel lifted a hand up to the fire as it neared, a color so like her hair licking away at her fair skin. ''Fire cannot kill a dragon. ''"-they danced and spun, all the way to the fair." The flames began to swirl at her feet, and whispered to them, whispered like they did to her, and they flung back, dispersing into the wind. Her golden eyes still alight from the blaze, Sintel locked gazes with Nova, and she sent her consciousness forward; it drilled into the woman's mind, into her thoughts, uttering a high pitched shriek only heard within the silence of their thoughts combined. -- Sintel ((What abilities do you exactly have?)) "FUCK OFF FUCK OFF!!" Nova yelled as she clenched her hands to her ear as the high pitched shriek echoed in her mind, she felt dazed, her vision going blurry, she swayed back and forth, swaying sideways as if she was drunk. Nova fell to the ground, her quiet brief moaning could be heard, her hands clenched in a fist as she tried lifting her head, to no avail, she couldn't seem to lift her head. And then there was a very long unreleneting pause... Silence, silence had risen from it's sleep, only the whistling of the harsh wind could be heard. Suddenly Nova felt her heart throb, her heart beginning to pound rapidly, she slowly got up, her heart pouding much faster, she continued swaying, the pounding seemed to pound each millisecond. Then the pounding suddenly came to a halt, her stance was unsteady. Nova slowly lifted her head up, revealing the mark of the Avalon family, the mark that emitted a azure light, the light then becoming a deep scarlet. The sun grew quiet, the evanescence of the pure beams of golden light. ''Night ''A familiar voice echoed throughout her silent mind, shattering the lurking sinister silent. As Nova lifted up her head her eyes were glowing a vivid golden. She let out a mighty battle cry. "Crimson Lotus..." She whispered, Dragon Fire enveloping Nova, the shape of a dragon appeared behind her, though the shape was made by the raging flames. "Didn't you know? I'm a Dragon Slayer.... The Legendary Dragon Slayer." Nova said in a loud voice, her regained confidence swirling within her. "CRIMSON LOTUS!!" The Dragon Fire blasted towards the sky then aimed at Sintel, launching towards her, the sky-shattering roar of a dragon filled the invisible air... Nova combined Dark Ice shards which spiralled with the Dragon Fire, dancing with it, she then combined a beam of Cosmic energy which inserted itself withen the tunnel of flickering Dragon Fire. ~Nova Avalon ''Brethren. ''She withdrew her mind from the woman's as the fire came together in the shape of a dragon, and for a moment, the world stopped for the halfling youth. Then again, the song fell from her soft mouth. "Oh, sweet she was, and pure and fair~" Sintel hopped lightly on the earth, making sure not to grind her heels into the dirt as the attack neared her. Step one, redirection. "The maid with honey in her hair, her hair-" She held her longknife out and the violet energy nearly shattered the Valyrian steel with its foreign force before she shot it off to the side, her body trembling with the remnants of its vibrations. Step two, tank. With her blade arm, she lifted her paralyzed arm up to take the force of the ice shards, wincing as it bled sweet, fiery blood from her skin. Her inner energy pulsed once, twice, keeping the paralyzation at bay for the most part, though she could feel it creeping over her figure like frost. "-the maid with honey in her hair." Sintel leapt through the remaining fire and darted forward, shifting through space once more; she was at the woman's back, weaving through wings as white as snow to drive her flickering blade home. -- Sintel; ( I don't have a name for my abilities, but the largest part of my expertise lies within the spheres and branches of magic. ) ((Secret ability timeeeee. And Sintel, does this mean you can control every single type of magic? ='_'=)) Nova turned her right foot to the right, twirling around swiftly and sidestepping to the left quickly. ''Everything has a meaning, everything has a purpose a voice echoed in her mind, Nova made odd symbols with her hands, thus creating a extremely tiny orb of Supernova, the small energy of the Supernova took up a quarter of her energy, her cheekbones becoming slightly hollow, the orb launched towards Sintel, even a tiny amount of Supernova could destroy a whole city, yet even a planet. "Once the orb of Supernova comes in contact with something then.... BOOM." A voice not belonging to Nova's explained. ~Nova Avalon "The bear smelled the scent in the summer air, the bear, the bear-" Laughter punctuated her sweet melody as she slid backwards from the older woman to gain swinging space. "-all black and brown and covered with hair~" Now, those symbols; they were unfamiliar to her, but, the halfling thought, they were runes she could read. And they were not spelling out something friendly. Sintel opened one palm, her mind rapidly analyzing the energy that began to streak through the air, nanoseconds in her thoughts. "He smelled her scent on the summer air, he sniffed and roared and smelled it there..." Oh, this better work. She thought, feeling her own energy crackle in her hand as she sprinted torward the orb. "Honey on the summer air." She thrust her hand forward to meet the orb, gasping in delight as the two met and began to negate each other, cancelling out the supernova entirely. Reeling backward in excitement, Sintel clasped her mouth before she got too distracted and snapped one finger downward with her other hand, earthen spikes spiraling out from the ground at Nova's feet to spear non-vital regions. -- Sintel; ( Aye, but there are some aspects I can't touch, like divine magic, and every magic has its weakness. ) "Tsk," Nova scowled slightly "Lets bring this duel to an end, eh? You're qualified for joining the guild." ~Nova Avalon Lowering her sleeve, Sin placed her hands in the pockets of her robes with a childish smile, rocking back and forth on her heels. "I didn't get to finish my song, though..." She commented lightly as the earth sank back to its original state. After a moment's consideration, the fiery haired youth added- "One question, though." Sin patted her hair down over her pointed ears, her golden hues swirling in curiosity. "Earlier, when I mentioned Ser Brann's name- that reaction. Where've you met him before?" -- Sintel; ( I'll get on making my page, then? ) ((Yes.)) Nova stayed silent, clicking her teeth once and not answering her question. "I'm not even gonna answer." She said in a slightly quiet voice. Nova hopped onto a nearby rock and sat down casually on it, her legs crossed. "Now what should I do now... Er, theres nothing to do...." She muttered to herself. ~Nova Avalon "I am sure you could think of something to do." Oz said from a seat under a nearby tree with the Moon sword leaned against the trunk. Nova's eyes wandered over to Oz, frowning slightly as she sighted the Moon sword. "Sure, like there is something to do." She said in a slight hazy tone. ~Nova Avalon He looked back the sword and picked it up. Unshealthing it to revealing a white metallic blade, shinning in the light. Eyeing Nova before holding it to her. "Worried about it? Have a look if you want. Careful though, the blade if sharp." ~Tobias Oz Baskerville Nova scowled slightly as she gazed menacingly at the blade. "What can that weapon of yours do...?" She asked, her golden slit eyes flaring with semi-transparent flames. ~Nova Avalon "Nothing as far as I know. Just a simple metal sword with some Moonshards fused in.." He looked down the sword, large Crystal like structures melted into the metal. ~Tobias Oz Baskerville "...Does it have anything to do with souls...?" Nova arched her eyebrows slightly, crossing her arms, her eyes never wandering away from Tobias or the Moon sword. ~Nova Avalon "Souls? What does a sword have to do with souls?" Tobias tapped the tip of the blade, studying it with wide curious eyes. ~Tobias Oz Baskerville For a quick spitsecond, Nova appeared to have slightly wavy mahogany hair, though her hair had become normal again. "Tsk," She grunted gently, "Nevermind.". Nova took away her sharp gaze from Tobias and the Moon sword. ~Nova Avalon He watched barely noticing the hair color change then gave a confused look before sheathing the sword and setting it on the ground, resting head on hands. ~Tobias Oz Baskerville Nova moved away from Tobias in a quick manner, hopping gently onto the same rock, a extremely bored expression on her face. She was so bored she felt like bursting into tears. "Bored, bored, bored, bored..." Nova muttered quietly, resting her left handd under her cheek, glancing at Tobias as she did so. ~Nova Avalon Havok fixed her eyes on a mere pebble. It was pale grey and smooth; a simple oval. She sat a few meters away from the duo. "Why not do something useful with your life instead of being bored, then?" The comment had an edge of anger. ═Havok "What would you like to do then?" He watched her out of the corner of his eye, rest of gaze focusing on the sky. ~Tobias Oz Baskerville "Murder..." Nova said in a sheer voice, that uncommon sheer voice of her's was accompanied by the common sinister twisted grin. ~Nova Avalon "Murder who...?" He kept sight on the sky but focusing on her. ~Tobias Oz Baskerville "Herself, hopefully..." she murmered quietly. ═Havok Falke "-My prey." She said in a quiet voice, silent golden flames flickering near her sharp eyes, that twisted grin still remaining. ~Nova Avalon "Oh ok..?" He briefly looked at the Guild leader before watching the Sun as it slowly moves down. Nova sighted the golden sun, Dusk would be arriving shortly. She grunted and hopped off the rock, glancing back at the setting sun. ~Nova Avalon Oz watched the sun closer with almost glowing eyes. The locks inside shaking with curiosity of the moon. ~Tobias Oz Baskerville Nova felt a intense familiar sensation, her eyes slightly widening, clenching her fists tightly, though feeling enraged she could not find a reason for it. "Vincent." She mumbled in a very quiet voice. ~Nova Avalon Tobias looked over at Nova, eyes still glowing with faint blue fire. "What Nova? Hm?"~Tobias Oz Baskerville "Vincent." Nova repeated that dreaded name once again, yet in a louder voice. Clenching her fists tighter. ~Nova Avalon "Who-" He winces as the sun sets more and his body shifts some. "is Vincent?" ~Tobias Oz Baskerville An impatient pout came across the halfling's face, and brief indecision held her in place as she debated between pressing the subject further or dropping it. I'll find out later. ''She told herself with a certain finality. After a few moments of silence, Sin nearly jolted as she felt a certain wetness dripping down her sleeves; blood, blood. "Goddammit." She pressed her free hand to her forehead as the paralyzation began to tug at the rest of her body. Right. She hadn't taken care of that. Sin dragged herself over to Havok, her golden hues briefly catching a glimpse of the sunset. "Hey-" She started awkwardly, managing a sheepish smile. "-Havok, right? Do you think you could help me out with this?" Sin lifted her paralyzed arm up, pushing the sleeve of her robes back. -- Sintel "No one." Nova said in a empty voice, her twisted grin fading, being replaced by a tight-lipped mouth. ~Nova Avalon At the sound of the halfling's voice, she absently nodded. It wasn't until she took her eyes off the pebble that she understood the problem. Seeing her bloodied sleeves, her eyes widened in alarm. "Is that blood from the spar with Nova?" She hoped so. Heaving herself from her sitting position, the tengu moved forward to inspect Sin's arms closer. "W-What's wrong with them? Other than the blood, of course..." ═Havok "Oh alright." He leaned back against the trunk of the tree, looking back at the setting sun. ~Tobias Oz Baskerville "Yeah- I can't move it." She puffed up her cheeks with a sour expression, letting it fall limp to demonstrate her words. Picking it up again, her smile grew slightly less awkward at the other's expression. "The magic's weird and I don't wanna' mess with it, so I thought I might ask you because, you're, you know... familiar with each other?" Sin leaned in and lowered her voice, a teasing tone taking over the murmur. "But to be honest, the other missie kinda' scares me." She added with an impish wink, and honeyed ears poked out of her windswept hair, twitching in a playful manner. "What do you say? Could you help?" The golden-eyed youth added in her normal voice, tilting her head to the side. -- Sintel Nova stood up, her head slightly turning to the left, her eyes looking towards Sintel from the corner of her eyes. She twirled around once and approached her in a quick manner, shifting her left foot to the right and her right foot to the right, and grabbing Sin's paralysed arm(s) and tightening her grip so much she could swear she could feel Sintel's bones, somehow, the paralysion had vanished. "Only the caster can remove the paralysion." She mumbled in a slight muffled voice, there seemed to be no mercy, kindness or pity in those sharp golden slit eyes of Nova's. ~Nova Avalon "Paralysis, eh?" The tengu nodded, rubbing her chin. "How'd that happen?" Just as she opened her mouth to speak more, Nova came into the scene. "Well... I was going to recommend a dose of skullcap or... Yeah, erm." Awkwardly, she rubbed the back of her head. "Thanks for healing her, Nova." Her eyes shifted from the young mage to the floor. "So, you caused it, sister?" She asked, her voice laced with venom. ═Havok Falke "Indeed," Nova replied, a toothy grin spread across her lively face, revealing her pointy sharp canine teeth, "Problem Falke?" her grin grew even bigger. ~Nova Avalon "Yes, Avalon. Paralysis should only be used in extreme cases. Not an idle spar." States simply, expression neutral. ═Havok Falke "Myyyyy badddddd," Nova replied with a smug expression, "Ugh, I'm going to die from boredom." she said in a slight empy voice. ~Nova Avalon "Make yourself useful, then." She growled, "There's plenty to do." ═Havok Falke "No there isn't..." Nova scowled, she had a frown on her face. "What about... meeting other clans... making alliances... erm... making enemies...? I think that sounds fun..." She said with a slighty sheepish expression on her face, her menacing frown had disappeared. ~Nova Avalon She pulled her arms back to her sides, rubbing them as she felt the paralysis ebb away. "Thanks." Sin huffed out, both to Nova and Havok at the same time. Her expression grew quiet and she listened to them talk, crossing her arms and drumming slender fingers upon her arms. "I know someone who'd make an interesting ally." The halfling piped up, bouncing on her heels. "Or an enemy." -- Sintel Violetta flaps to the three girls. she turns back into her human form, her tongue running over her pink cherry lips. "Hey. Any of you, know, uhh, where I would, join?" She hesitated, her red eyes looking down as she inspects her nails, before lowering her hand. She looks at all of them, boredom and respect showing on her soft pale face. ~Violetta Ussessa Nova's eyes wondered over to the stranger, Violetta. "Hmm. Another newcomer. Well, talk to carrot-girl if ya wanna join." She smirked, pointing to Havok. ~Nova Avalon "Interesting, Sin." The tengu remarked. "You'll need to tell us more about this. Later, though. It seems we have a newcomer." Havok looked up, seeing the shapeshifter. Then, she turned to Nova. "'Carrot-girl'?" She balled up her fingers into fists. "What does that even mean?" She ''hated ''carrots. They were tasteless and boring. With a sigh, she turned to Violetta. "Five questions for you. First, what is your favorite colour and why?" Albeit it was a strange question to most, you can learn a lot about a person from their favorite colour. ═Havok Falke Nova sniggered secretly. When Havok had asked the newcomer what was her favourite colour Nova had crossed her arms, raising her left eyebrow, watching. ~Nova Avalon Violetta tilts her head question flitting across her face. "Well, I don't really have one, but I guess black is the one I like most. It just describes me." She answers. "I like to say, 'My eyes are red, my dress is white, but my heart is dead.'" Vio sits down, crosslegged. "''Yeah, yeah, I got it." The red-headed teenager pried the headset from his ears as he walked into the scene, teal blue eyes scanning the current area, completely unamused. He'd been expecting something a bit more exciting, considering this was named a guild ''and not a "random gathering of powerful beings". "Hey, I'll be blunt." He lowered the visor from her eyes, which had shifted to a deep violet shade as the boy spoke. "I'm looking for an Avon Electraline." His voice was completely monotone, irritation toned down by the mute professionalism he had. "Seen her around?" He raised her visor to his eyes again, reading off the list from the server. "Black hair with golden tips, little white pet tagging along?" Violetta looks up, her red eyes looking into the red-head's eyes. "Uhh, not that I've seen, I'm not sure what's came along earlier when I wasn't here." Vio shifts her position, her legs now next to her. She flicks a bug off her shoulder murmering a quiet "Ew." "So, why d'you need 'er? I mean, just coming along, asking for someone for no reason? Haven't seen that before. Most people will at least say, "They owe me money," or, ''They forgot their wallet,"." Vio yawns, flopping on the ground, her limbs stretched out. She picks her head up, looking at Havok. "Next question?" She asks, dropping her head back down. She winces as her head hits a rock, moving her head postion she lets it down softer. She flips onto her stomach, propping up her head with her hands. Her legs swish forwards and backwards in the air. Nova snuffled quietly, sliding out a creamy chocolate-filled warm croissant with her right hand and shuffling to be by Violetta's side, she held up the croissant up to Vio's face. "Hungry?" She asked quietly with a expressionless face. Nova nommed on another croissant which she held with her left hand.'' I'm never going to understand my obsession with food'' she muttered, drooling as she did so. ~Nova Avalon Scarlet looked around ominously, her ears pricked at the sound of the wind gustling through the air. She heard footsteps nearing her, who now seemed to be Nova Avalon. "Hello, nice day isn't it?" She scoffed, as she whipped a sword to theground. ~Scarlet Nova's drooped pointy elf-ears perked up suddenly to the sound of her fellow comrade's voice, Scarlet. She looked at her for a few seconds then quickly averted her gaze in a manner that a discreet person would do, she remained silence, continuing to nibble her croissant, dropping the croissant gently onto Vio's head. Nova's platinum white hair being picked up by the growing wind, her hair waving to the left, slightly covering her fair face. ~Nova Avalon Vio pulled the Croissant off of her head, smiling as Nova's hair covers her face. She pulls out a barrett from her small bag she was carrying, and hands it to her. "Here, and thanks." She giggles, dropping the barrett in her lap. Violetta brushes the crumbs out of her hair, and starts to eat the croissant. Little bites at first, but then she ate with unknown speed, and hunger. Her red eyes look to Nova, embarassed . "Sorry," She mumbles, crumbs spewing from her mouth. She swallows. "Umm, you're Nova, right? I'm Violetta, more commonly known as Vio." Nova grinned as Vio seemed to have an embarassed expression, " Indeed, I am Nova," she fixed her gaze on Violetta, her grin disappearing, "Nice to me you- Violetta." Nova finished off the criossant, she wiped the crumbs off her mouth with the back of her hand, she lifted out a small-medium sized box from her leather satchel, the box which appeared to be made of crystallized glass, she popped open the lid, a strong scent of salty steak filling the air, "Haven't had lunch in hours." Nova's stomach growled loudly as lifted up the steak into the air, she smiled slightly, almost revealing her canine teeth. She nommed on the rubbery steak, "Wow, this is chewy." her voice was a bit muffled due to the piece of juicy meat in her mouth. ~Nova Avalon "You mean, you have, multiple lunches? Wow, I've worn this dress for eight weeks straight. It may not look it, but I'm actually pretty poor, I only have a small breakfast, and a bit bigger lunch that keeps me going for the rest of the day." She shifts into cougar form and back again, obviously bored. "Whacha wanna doo?" She asks Nova, her ruby eyes scanning the leader's face. ~Vio Uss "It's just good business." He muttered under her breath, wiping the visor with the sleeve of his uniform. It was so hot in this thing, damn. The boy's eyes flickered back and forth between those currently present: he knew the name of two, and that was enough for him. The tengu, they had told him about during the brief, and the other... "Nova, yeah?" His hands moved to shove them roughly into his pockets; then realizing he had none, he crossed them across his chest. "You know this Electraline girl, don't you?" The boy looked over to stare at the guild leader, lifting his visor up to reveal unimpressed crimson orbs. (O''ut''o''f''C''ontrol: Just a few gender identity issues; fixed them.) "Well, I could always go to the guild base for a tasty snack, the chefs are excellent at cooking..." Nova said dreamily, she sighted the stranger and narrowed her eyes menacingly. "No, I don't." She grunted, "How did you enter this realm?" Nova asked cautiously, standing up her glare fixated directly onto the trespasser/stranger. ~Nova Avalon Kurai looked at Nova speaking to the stranger. she prowled to them and smiled with her sharp fags. "Mew! Hello Nova!" She said waving her long brown tail. her ears twitched as she looked. 14:34, June 12, 2014 (UTC)Kurai Nova stood still, her gaze still fixed onto the stranger she-boy, she didn't shift her body to face her comrade, Kurai Kouu, "Greetings Ku." she said quietly, Nova continued glaring at the stranger. ~Nova Avalon He shrugged, blood-red bangs swaying in front of his eyes. "I have inside sources. Just kidding." He grinned at her, taking on a casual stance. ''Ooh, frightening. ''He had to bite down his tongue in order not to laugh at seeing her glare. "Was it supposed to be ''hard ''to get in?" The boy raised an eyebrow as he asked, a playful smile crossing his expression. "I don't think you'd want to do that." Vio says from under a tree, it seems as if shhe had teleported, but she had just moved quickly and withouit notice. She lifts her gaze to the boy, nibbling on her lower lip. "Who. Are. You?" ~Violetta "It'd be impossible to get in," Nova growled, clenching her fists and scowling slightly, "And now you shall perish within the abyss of nothingness, or, well, a 'punishment' isn't suitable for a innocent person..." her muscles were now relaxed, her frown fading. She approached the she-boy and pinched her/his left cheek gently, Nova giggled quietly, taking a step back away from the stranger, all her dominant caution fading away when she took that one step back. ~Nova Avalon "Chi sei tu?" She asks again, only speaking her first langauge, Italian. "Chi?" She looks to Nova. "Do you know- err, ''it?" She blinks, still speaking to Nova. "Se si riesce a capire questo, vuoi dirmi chi è, se tu lo sai?" ~Vio "Ah, Italian," Nova chuckled gently, "No, non lo so questo sconosciuto." she replied. "Dovremmo disporre di lei?" Nova asked Violetta quietly in the italian language, her eyes slightly widening with a small amount of blood lust, Nova clenched her fist, lowering her head, her eyes hidden, only her wide sinister grin was visible, that toothy grin, those terrifying canine-teeth... She looked up slowly, clenching her fists so tightly that her nails dug into her pale palm, thick blood streaming from her hands, scarlet blood dripping onto the ground, ''drip drop drip drop ''was the song of dripping blood. Nova's golden eyes intensified, her slit pupils becoming so narrow it seemed to be a straight line. "...Murder." That was the simple word she had muttered as she looked up at the stranger... ~Nova Avalon "Non sono sicuro, ma al momento sembra un po ', assetato di sangue, faccio come si desidera, con esso." She says, a grin spreading across her face as she catches on. "Tu non stai pensando di ... giusto? Ma se siete, posso partecipare?" "I'm not sure..." Nova said through gritted teeth, she took a sharp step forward, now close to the stranger, a ominous golden light swivelled around her golden slit eyes. ~Nova Avalon Kurai narowed her eyes and her fingers changed into long sharp silver claws. "you will die" she hised pouncing forwardslashing the strangers throat open with her claws blood spilling out and staining her claws red and filling the the aire with irony scent of blood. ~Kurai Kou